A Story Not as Old as Time
by FanfictionFan2000
Summary: Nita Callahan and Kit Rodriguez have aged become wiser, now in college the wizardry partners are experiencing something new that they can't control. They both learn valuable lessons as they help Dairine save Roshuan's planet Wellekah from ultimate destruction. Perhaps control isn't everything. I'm sorry it's on Hiatus, school just started and I have to do that too now.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Young Wizards series-boy do I wish I did- this book series belongs to Diane Duane all rights go to her not me so that's my base covered, thanks for reading -Alexis AKA FanfictionFan2000**

Nita Callahan breathed out as she watched Dairine and Kit arguing, a very rare occurence.

"You've known for five years you numbskull",Darine. "Your one to talk with Roshuan",Kit snapped.

"Shut up about Roshuan I swear to god",Dairine exclaimed.

'Then you shut about her",Kit shot back. "She has a name",Dairine remarked. "So does Roshuan",Kit yelled.

"Oh shut up",Dairine said and stormed right towards where Nita was hidden.

Nita panicked and scurried towards the door only barely scraping through before Dairine appeared right where Nita just had been standing.

Dairine caught the door slamming shut and curious went to investigate.

Nita hearing footsteps on the other side of the door she hurriedly locked the door and took off down the college hall and dived onto her dorm room bed.

"What's wrong",Carmela asked curious from her own bed.

"Nevermind it, pretend to be deep in convo",Nita gasped and Carmela immediately launched into a tirade about the prices in the Crossings.

"And then this blouse it had fourteen pockets and a zipper well it cost 400",Carmela made a clicking noise which Nita was bemused over.

"What's that",she asked. "A new kind of currency",Carmela replied as Dairine came in.

"What's a new kind of currency",Dairine asked plopping down on the top bunk of the bunk beds she and Nita shared.

Carmela again made the clicking noise and Dairine laughed.

"That'll be gone before long don't worry it's just some aliens from Ermite making a stand against Jupiter, won't hold water",Dairine explained.

"How did I not know about this",Nita asked concerned.

"Tom didn't think it needed our help",Kit said coming in. "Oh but you do need help Kit",Dairine said through gritted teeth.

"Shut it Dairine",Kit barked and then sat down in a plush chair.

"What's wrong",Carmela asked confused at the glares the duo were shooting at each other.

"I have to go see ya Neets, Carmela",Dairine said and swung off the top bunk and out the door. Carmela stared after her and Nita stared at the floor.

"I better leave to, we still going to see S'ree tommorw Nita",Kit asked. "Yeah that's cool",Nita said and he walked out the door.

"What the hell was that about",Carmela exclaimed the moment Nita had closed the door.

"I heard em arguing I think Kit likes someone and won't admit it which is annoying Dair and he kept mentioning Roshuan which didn't help",Nita whispered to Carmela.

"Ohh interesting",she said and Nita suddenly frowned and said sharply, "I'm going to bed".

Carmela smirked and nodded, "OK but you could just admit to him how you feel". "Mhh who",Nita asked guiltily. "Kit you dunce","Dairine said from the doorway.

"I don't uh feel about uh Kit",Nita mumbled. "Nita you once told me you liked him",Dairine said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were going out with Roshuan tonight",Nita snapped. "I never asked".

"Your such a hypocrite Dairi",Carmela commented.

"No one asked you 'mela",Dairine said resignedly. "Anyway we're talking about Nita, do you like Kit or not",Carmela said.

"Fine, OK is that what you want me to say, then yes I like him and yes I mean like like him but could you possible I dunno, TALK ABOUT HIM LESS",Nita shouted pissed off.

"Yes that's what we wanted",Dairine said sweetly. Without a word Nita climbed into the top bunk which was hers and clicked off the light.

Smiling Dairine exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Leaving Nita and Carmela in an angry silence which was eventually filled by Nita's sleeping breathing and the russle of pages as Carmela read a book.

Outside the room Dairine met Kit and handed him a small object which he recognized as a recording device.

"Listen to it and then tell her, got it",Dairine said and Kit being confused nodded.

Dairine left him there and exited the college dorm building and wandered towards the bike trail where she loved taking walks and began to stroll.

A few minutes into her walk she heard a voice calling her name and she turned around completely surprised when Roshuan stood a few feet behind her the Sun Collar around his neck and a smile on his face.

"Hey Roshuan whadda you need",Dairine asked. "Wanna come back, dad wants to see you",Roshuan explained. "Oh alright that's cool",Dairine replied smiling.

Roshuan offered her his hand and -hiding a slight blush which she was mentally reprimanding herself for- she took it. Hand in hand they stepped through the bright portal and disappeared from that earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Dairine and Roshuan stepped out of the portal and onto Wellahkit and instantly Lady Miril snatched her into a hug. "_Dai",_Miril said using the word for greeting in the speech.

"_Dai _Lady Miril"Dairine said and dipped a slightly ungraceful curtsy. "Please just Miril",Miril said with a soft smile.

"As you wish",Dairine replied respectfully. "Mother I thought Father wanted to see Dairine",Roshaun asked a tightness in his voice.

"Oh right, actually Roshuan you go in first",Miril told him and pointed at a door Dairine had never been through.

"Of course Mother",Roshuan said and dipped his head at her waved at Daririne and stepped through the door regally.

"Come Dairine I'll give you a V.I.P. tour",Miril said softly and Dairine followed her out into the hall from Roshuan's room.

Inside the room a tall handsome man with long red hair sat in a wooden backed chair.

"Greetings father",Roshuan said respect pouring out of him and he nodded the respectful way to greet a wizard.

"Roshuan I thought Dairine had come",Nelaid, Roshuan's father asked.

"She did, sir I can bring her if you wish",Roshuan offered. "No I will talk to you now",Nelaid said and pointed to a chair next to his own.

Roshuan settled onto the chair and looked at Nelaid as the older man spoke.

"You have been spending quite a bit of time with Dairine",Nelaid said calmly. "Yes I have",Roshuan responded.

"You realize that one day soon enough you will require a queen",Nelaid inquired. "I do". "Dairine would makea beautifully fit queen much like your own mother",Neliad continued.

"Dairine isn't I mean well that isn't I don't",Roshuan spluttered turning red.

"Quite a bit of embarrasment I notice",Nelaid remarked.

"Dairine doesn't wish to be queen I shall honor her wishes",Roshuan managed to say.

"If she did wish to however would you honor her wishes, _then_",Nelaid asked seriously. "I don't know",Roshuan admitted reluctantly.

He closed his eyes and deep in his minds eye he felt Dairine thinking and the emotions were unusual.

He deciphered happiness, and he could tell she liked Miril.

Roshuan's eyes opened and he found his father smiling widedly, "That's what I thought",Nelaid said softly.

"I didn't say anything all I was doing was seeing how Dairi was doing",Roshuan argued kindly.

"Just think about it",Nelaid said. "I will". Again Roshuan closed his eyes and heard Dairine trying to reach him.

Through their connection he heard her think _Roshuan your mother's so nice, does Nelaid want to talk to me_ she asked _Yes if your ready_ Roshuan replied.

He felt a swell of shyness coming from her and then a soft _OK_.

"She is coming yes",Nelaid asked. "Yes",Roshuan and exited the room after another respectful nod.

Dairine and Miril were waiting outside the room when Roshuan came through the door and she felt a rush of embarrasment when he grinned at her.

Dairine very nearly kicked herself when she felt the blush rush up her neck and onto her cheeks.

Miril giggled from next to her and she wiped the blush off of her face forcefully.

"Dairine can I talk to you",Nelaid requested.

"Of course",Dairine said compliently and briskly walked into the room beyond the door where a couple of wooden chairs sat waiting to be sat on.

Nelaid closed the door and then took a seat across from Dairine.

"I wanted to discuss how much time you've been spending with my son",Nelaid explained.

Dairine turned maroon and said much faster than Roshuan had, "I'm just working on wizadry". "I don't think that's entirely true, is it Dairine",Nelaid remarked. "I guess not but he's my friend",Dairine replied.

"Is that all",Nelaid asked. "I think so",Dairine lied. "You're lying",Roshuan's father commented.

"Roshuan will one day need a queen and I believe you would make the best one",Nelaid continued.

"ME I'm no queen besides that you mean, me be Roshuan's ahem queen but that's quite impossible",Dairine argued desperately scared. "That is incorrect as Roshuan wants you as his queen but only if you wished for it",Nelaid corrected her.

"WAIT, he wants me to be his, queen",Dairine asked hiding a smile.

"I believe he does, yes".

"Wait no his people, your people, they don't like me I'm an alien this won't ever work",Daririne realized. "Dharine",Nelaid began but Dairine shook her head, "I'm sorry Nelaid I have to go, don't mention our talk to Rosh will you thanks",she said and bowed then hurried out of the room.

"Dair what did my father want to",Roshaun began but she rushed past him before he could finish his sentence. "Dair",he yelled after her but she didn't stop.

Dairine hurried to her favorite place and began to set up the beam me up scotty spell.

Just as she made to activate it a hand grabbed her elbow and she whipped around. Roshuan stood there looking angry and perhaps a little hurt.

"Let me go",Dairine ordered.

"No tell me what's wrong",Roshuan snapped. "Nothing I don't belong here I'm so sorry I'm going home",Dairine said blinking back the unruly tears that had burst into her eyes.

Roshuan held on a bit tighter then let go and turned walking away.

"I'm sorry Roshuan, I love you",she whispered and stepped into the spell leaving Wellakit for perhaps the last time.

Nita woke up at dawn the next morning and saw Dairine in an armchair head buried in her arms. "Dair",she asked quietly. Dairine didn't look up.

Nita hopped off the top bunk and dragged her sister out to the hall. "Are you OK",Nita asked. Dairine shook her head and looked up, a couple of tears falling to the floor.

"What happened",Nita asked fearing the worst. "Roshuan I ran, I'm weak",Dairine murmured. "Hey Neets, Dairine",Kit said from behind them and then did a double take. "Dairine what's wrong",Kit asked fearfully.

"Roshuan",Dairine said.

Kit kneeled beside them and hugged Dairine, she clutched him and let a couple more tears fall. Nita felt a tinge of jealousy but then kicked herself mentally.

Roshuan on his native planet closed his eyes and focused feeling sad thoughts floating through Dairine's mind.

It was like the picture zoomed out because he also saw her clutching Kit and crying . She said something and Nita's face grew furious. "Oh boy",Roshuan said just as a raging Nita appeared on the balcony. "ROSHUAN",she bellowed and he hurried to said balcony just as Kit appeared supporting Dairine slightly.

"Nita this isn't the way",Kit said soothingly. "He hurt Dair",Nita argued.

Roshuan ignored them both and zoned in on Dairine's thought which only seemed to be one, "I WANNA LEAVE".

He felt a rush of exhaustion from her and it hit him just as hard but he struggled against as he watched Dairine collapse to the floor. He struggled over to her and kneeled next to her hugging her to him and stroking her hair before he to fell unconsious.

Nita and Kit both panicked when they saw Roshuan and Dairine go down and they both rushed to their sides.

"Neets get Nelaid",Kit gasped. Nita took off from the balcony and nearly ran into a very pretty woman.

"Please I need either Lady Miril or Lord Nelaid it's Darine and Roshuan they collapsed",Nita shouted. "I'm Lady Miril, where did thy fall". Nita opened the on standby teleporting spell and they appeared on the balcony right next to the collapsed duo and Kit.


	3. Chapter 3

Miril kneeled down beside her son and after a few minutes with her eyes closed, she opened them and said directly said to Nita, "Get Lord Nelaid".

Shaking slightly Nita patted Kit's hand which was in her own and hurried off the balcony.

Nita ran through the halls yelling, "NELAiD It'S ROSHUAN AND DAIRINE",Nita screamed desperately.

"Nita what's wrong",Nelaid asked snatching her forearms.

"Roshuan and Dairine both collapsed on the main balcony",Nita panted.

Nelaid pulled her into a sprint and they both galloped onto the balcony where Kit tried to hide Dairine from Nita but failed.

"OH my god",Nita yelped when she saw her sister who was encased in ice nearly all the way up her body.

Kit dived and caught her just as she made to collapse.

"Neets it's OK",he said soothingly.

"But Dairine she's covered all over in _ice_",Nita said breathing hard. "Nelaid I don't know how to fix them",Miril admitted.

"Neither do I my love",Nelaid replied looking concerned.

"Well I do",said a sweet voice.

Nita turned around and Kit continued to let her lean on him as they saw Carmela and Ronan.

"How",Nita rasped desperately. "Ronan",Carmela prompted and he stepped in front of the rest placing himself rihgt in front of Dairine and Roshuan both encased in a bodies of ice.

He began to mutter something in the speech and a blast of white light covered both Dairine and Roshuan for a moment.

When it disappeared it left Dairine groaning free from her ice but Roshuan was still encased and stiller than ever. Dairine sat up and Nita snatched her for a big hug.

"Wait why didn't it work for Roshuan",Kit asked concerned.

"I don't know it should've woke up both of them",Ronan replied speaking rapidly in the speech as if going over a checklist. "Roshuan what's wrong with you",Dairine asked hurrying to his side.

Dairine closed her eyes and gently took his hand focusing on their mental connection, she heard nothing but she could see he was still alive but not for long.

"Fix him he'll not last long in this state",she begged Miril and Nelaid. Both of the adults faces held strong but Miril couldn't help a tear slip down her cheek. "Ronan can't you try again",Nita asked desperate.

Ronan shook his head, "That took at least five years off my life at least". "I'll do it then",Nita volunteered but Kit shook his head fervently. "I don't think so".

"I'll do it then tell me the spell"Dairine decided forcefully.

"Dairi thats not a good idea",Nita told her little sister. "I don't care",Dairine replied. "Dairine the only reason I could do that spell was because I've been a vessel for someone doing it before",Ronan said informatively.

Dairine sagged against the ground as she did Kit gingerly pulled her up and she leaned on him heavily.

She strengthend her self and turned back to Roshuan, Dairine stepped away from Kit and took Roshuan's hand incanting softly in the speech.

When she was finished Roshuan glowed slightly and the ice had stopped spreading, Dairine felt the toll of the spell and pressed her head against the balcony rail until the headache cleared away.

"Dharine do you want me to ready a room for you",Miril asked ever so gently. "No just a chair in wherever Roshuan's going to be sleeping",Dairine said exhaustedly.

"As you wish",Miril agreed and disappeared from the balcony just in time to hide the tears coming down her beautiful face.

"Dairi shall I tell dad you won't be back on earth for a while",Nita asked kindly.

"No I'll be coming around tommorow, thank the lord for summer break",Dairine said softly. "Dairine you have a class today",Nita said. "Fine".

"Nelaid will it be alright if I go to class today and tommorow but the rest of the time stay here",Dairine asked. "Absouloutely",Nelaid said immediately.

"Thank you",Dairine thanked him and a few minutes later stepped with Nita, Kit, Ronan, and Carmela back to Earth.

When the five stepped back onto the lush grass of the Callahan backyard Mr. Harold Callahan, Nita and Dairine's father came rushing outside.

"Dairine, Nita what's wrong",he asked when he saw their solemn expressions.

"Everything",Dairine mumbled and dodged past her father heading to the house. "Dairine", called after her but failed.

"Carmela we better go talk to her",Nita sighed. "What's going on",Mr. Callahan insisted.

"I'll tell you Mr. Callahan",Kit volunteered and Nita's father grinned appreciatively at him. Nita and Carmela trotted inside and saw Dairine swing up the stairs and out of their sight.

"This should be fun",Carmela whispered as they mounted the stairs.

The duo peered Dairine's bedroom and saw her on the bed pulling out a tiny picture of Roshuan, she hung it on a random wall and started throwing darts at it adding to the many holes already in it.

Nita pulled Carmela into a hiding place and they spyed as she got bored, reluctantly called Spot and had him pull up Roshuan's profile when she saw it she nearly dropped the former Apple computer.

Dairine lay back on the bed as she stared unblinkingly at Spot.

Nita opened the door and Dairine's head shot up. "What do you want",she asked clearing her throat when the words came out thickly.

"To make sure your alright future sister",Carmela replied plopping down on the bed.

"I'm such a fool wasting stupid tears on that stupid asshole",Dairine grumbled wiping the tears that'd dripped out of her damp eyes.

"That's what happens when you really like someone Dairi and i think you fall into that category",Nita said her mind wandering to Kit. Dairine laughed slightly and nodded.

"Look Dairine, If anyone can save Roshuan it'll be you, you won't ever stop looking for him we know that and you'll find a way i know it",Carmela said seriously.

"I don't think so",Dairine replied.

Nita stared at her concerned deeply and troubled too. 'Whadda you mean",Carmela asked in a forced carefree voice.

"Look at this"Dairine ordered and they both looked at Spot.

Roshuan's profile had a two big red words across it ** PRESUMED COMATOSE.** Dairine glared at the words and then the screen turned black and Spot said in his way, "_Update". _

Dairine, Nita and Carmela all stared at the black screen until it clicked back on and instead of the blocky red letters small neat script now said, _Roshuan has recently taken ill and will be out of commision for an unknown amount of time but his parents are hopeful he will make a full recovery, until then he is not to be troubled by any matters his temporary replacemant will be Dairine Callahan in the Long Island Area on the planet Earth, Please contact Ms. Callahan if you require assistance, thank you, Tom Swale. _

"Oh my god",was all Dairine could repeat non-stop. "Neets, I am so sorry but we have to go if we wanna make our class Dairine please come",Kit requested.

"Um OK",Dairine mumbled and they hurriedly set the spell up and within half an hour they were in their various classrooms.

After class that day the four and Ronan met up and made again for the Callahan household where they found Mr. Callahan with Nelaid.

"Oh no Nelaid is something worse with Roshuan",Dairine asked instantly.

"No but our star is starting to pulse",Nelaid replied.

"What does that even mean",Dairine asked. "It means it's about to go supersonic, again",Nelaid told her a crinkle between his brows.

"Oh lord that's not good",Dairine exclaimed.

"And that's not all, this time it's on the side with the palace, if our star blows our entire species will entirely be turned extinct",Nelaid finished increasing the fear in the room tenfold.


	4. Chapter 4

The fear in the room was palpable and the silence could have been cut with a knife, but Dairine strife with fear for Wellakhit and Roshuan said, "No I trained with your star she'll listen to me".

"Talthia is growing to unruly she will only listen to the true Sun Lord which in case you'd notice is in a coma",Miril said softly.

"Well then we have to wake Roshuan up",Dairine replied insistently.

"Oh great idea Dairine we didn't think of that",Nita snapped annoyed. "Oh shut up Nita",Dairine snapped back. "Neets, Dairine stop we have more important things to do",Kit demanded ending the argument.

The girls fell silent and Carmela said,"Is he going to you know um pass on". Dairine turned away and said slightly choked, "I hope not".

The group fell silent thinking until finally Dairine stepped into the room where Roshuan was.

A moment later she returned the Sun Stone clasped to her neck and she was dressed in a sequined Wellakit fashioned tunic/dress. "Nelaid, Miril perhaps we should talk with the many peoples",Dairine said authoratively.

Miril nodded her agreement and Nelaid said, "We shall organize it and it'll happen before dinner".

"Thank you, sister come to dress, Kit go with Ronan and Nelaid, go now, Carmela come with us as well",Dairine said formally and led them to an adjourning room.

Nita and Carmela were soon surrounded by many woman dressing and making up their appearances.

An hour later Nita (much to her chagrin) had a floaty gold dress off shoulders and heeled ankle boots, along with hair braided and plenty of makeup making her look like a princess.

So admittedly did Dairine and Carmela. "Girls, Nelaid is finished the people are awaiting you",Miril called.

"Coming Mirl",Dairine replied and the trio stepped away from the servants and through the door.

"Holy Crap",somebody said and Nita looked around seeing Ronan, and Kit sitting on the couch. Nita resisted her blush and turned to Miril who looked amused.

"Ready Dharine",Nelaid asked and the girl nodded primly.

"Boys, sister, Carmela come",Dairine commanded and the teenagers assembled followed Nelaid and Miril to the outer balcony.

Where thousands of Wellahkits stood united far below.

"Greetings Wellahkit I come bearing grave news",Dairine said calmly and yet it echoed through the crowd.

"Where is the Sun Lord",a woman asked from the crowd. Dairine ground her teeth but managed to say sweetly, "I will tell you if you stop interrupting me".

Roshuan was in the words and everyone in the crowd knew it, their were no interruptions.

"Now, Ro, I mean the Sun Lord has taken deathly ill my companions will be assisting me as I temporarily take up the post of Sun Lord and heal His Majesty",Dairine deeply explained and all woman in the crowd screamed with terror.

"Come over here and bow or curtsy",Dairine hissed.

Nita, and Carmela curtsied and Kit, Ronan bowed deeply to the crowd.

"May I introduce, Nita Callahan my sister, Carmela Rodriguez brother to Kit Rodriguez and Ronan Nolan Junior",Nelaid announced proudly.

"How do we know you'll fix my fiance",said the same woman from earlier.

Dairine nearly killed the woman but knowing it would speed up entropy resisted. Instead she stepped forward anger pouring out of her in small doses.

"Roshuan, the Sun Lord isn't engaged nor married and I encourage you to give him proper respect no matter what your delusions are".

The woman looked offended and Dairine smiled deathly furious.

"Now we must go, thank you deeply for your concerns but we must work to save the Sun Lord",Dairine said and again the group curtsied or bowed and left the balcony.

The minute they were out of sight Dairine punched the wall, hard.

"You OK Dairi",Nita asked.

"FIANCE, THAT WITCH SAID FIANCE",Dairien bellowed furiously. Kit choked back a deep laugh and Ronan elbowed him.

"Jealous",Carmela asked.

"What no why would you think that",Dairine asked pausing her rant. "We must head to Roshuan",Nelaid said joining them.

"Of course",Nita said gracefully and swept after Nelaid.

The young adults gathered around Roshuan's bed and Dairine said, "Perhaps a freezing spell would stop the curse from spreading".

"Good idea Dairine, Nita you and her build it while I ask Nelaid something.

The two woman gathered their manuals (Spot and Nita's manual) and carefully began building the simple structure of it.

"Nelaid what did Roshuan come in contact with in the last twelve hours",Kit asked.

"His servants, dinner from last night which Miril herself made and oh he had one of the new female servants make him a snack before bed",Nelaid offered.

Kit snapped his fingers and said, "It was a love spell gone wrong". "What",Nita asked getting distracted by the word, _love. _

"The new servant must be a wizard or has a friend who's one, she put a love spell, no she weaved a love spell into Roshuan's food and it affected him when he saw something he truly loved",Kit explained.

"Wait but he saw me and Miril before he fell asleep does that mean he doesn't love me or his mother",Nelaid asked.

"No not that kind of love, romantic love not family love",Nita said red tinting her cheeks.

"Oh well then who did he see this morning before he collapsed",Miril asked from the doorway.

"On the balcony it was just me, Kit, and Dairine",Nita said.

"Oh well than it's obviously Dairine",Nelaid said and then Miril punched him in the arm, hard.

Nelaid looked like he'd just been caught stealing something and bit his lip.

"Ahem anyway how do we fix him",Dairine asked her entire face bright red.

"I'm not sure look in the manual, but first Dairi this spell is getting heavy",Nita grumbled. Dairine turned around and began to talk to Spot.

Kit flipped to the Love spell page who he had to say was folded down.

"OK I think I found the counter spell but it has to be performed by the caster, we need to get that maid",he informed them staring at the one line at the bottom of the page.

_Careful how you use this particular spell, it's backlash is severe and can produce a coma or even death, it also doesn't invent true love only infatuation._

"Kit what's wrong",Nita asked and he blushed a little, shutting the book hurriedly before he could see the page.

She gave him an odd look and laughed.

Kit couldn't help notice she was still wearing the dress and as she started to talk to Carmela about Kit's weird behavior which Kit noticed Carmela looked way to close to laughing.

Yet his eyes kept going back to Nita who looked beautiful no more than beautiful hot, Nita Callahan looked, _hot_. Nita's head shot up and looked at Kit a guarded expression on her face.

"I think I um OK",Nita mumbled bright red. Kit kicked the floor way to hard and gritted his teeth against the pain.

_FUDGE, NITA HEARD ME STUPID TEENAGE THOUGHTS",_Kit's mind screamed. A laugh slipped through Nita's lips and she covered her mouth and then massaged her head.

"_Nita can you hear me",_Kit thought and Nita looked up. _"Yes",_a small voice said in his head, Nita's voice, Kit could hear her every thought and apparently she could hear his.

"Holy CRAP",Kit groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not going to be the best chapter but I liked it so hope you do to. Thanks for reading if you both to!**

**Disclaimer: seriously do I sound like Diane Duane, of course I don't own Young Wizards boy would I love to, anyway onwards to the chapter!**

Following this rather brief yet meaningful exchange Carmela, Ronan, Nelaid, Miril, and Dairine all stared at them extrememly confused.

"Holy Crap",Nita said in her own turn.

"What the hell is going on",Dairine asked completely bemused. "I can hear Kit's flipping thoughts",Nita nearly screeched.

"You can hear",Carmela said hysterically, "my brother's, hahahahahaha thoughts hahahahahahahaha". Carmela laughed loudly and collapsed to the floor. "'mela shut up or die",Kit hissed.

That did absolutely nothing to stop Carmela's hysterics.

"OK Carmela that's enough",Nelaid said powerfully. "Sorry sir but oh my lord that was amazing",Carmela giggled and then stored it specifaclly.

"Indeed it was quite entertaining, yet I believe we should both stop laughing or they'll exploded",Miril added hiding a laugh.

Kit scooted as faraway from Nita as the room would allow and he avoided her gaze studiously.

Nita did the same and they both ended up staring at Dairine who was smirking knowingly. "Look they're pretending not to be dying to look at each other",Ronan said loudly.

"Shut up Nolan"Kit growled.

"Anyway, back to ya know saving Roshuan's life and all Wellakits' life as well, where can we find the maids",Dairine asked snidely turning to Nelaid.

"Down in the kitchen fourteen floors beneath the ground and four floors above ground",Miril jumped in.

"Of course",Dairine grumbled.

"You should change to Wellahkit casual first",Nelaid told them sternly.

"Fine, whatever",Dairine replied and led Carmela, Nita to the a small room off the main one.

Inside Dairine pulled out three light blue floaty dresses and three pairs of white flats.

"Nita put this and these on",Dairine instructed her sister giving her sister the clothes and a pearl choker.

Carmela was given a ruby choker and Dairine slipped on the clothes and an emerald choker made from the Speech as the other ones were.

Not ten minutes later three identical woman stepped from the room, their clothes made them look quite similar.

"Good ready to go down",Miril inquired.

"Yes, where's everyone else",Carmela asked as the four of them clicked down the stairs.

"One floor below where we were",Miril replied and hurried a little faster, eager to fix her son and sun.

The group of women found the men waiting in an odd jerkin type of outfit which Carmela said under breath was, "So ugly, no fashion sense".

Nelaid led the group down farther until no there were no windows and only lamps to light the way. "I've never been this far into the earth before",Carmela said chattering annoyingly until Miril said they should become silent.

A polite way to shut someone up.

Everyone was deadly silent until they reached a brown door and Nelaid said,"You go in we'll wait for you out here". "OK",Dairine said and pushed open the door her pose threatening.

She led her fellow young adults into a beautiful stone room with a long room and a big fireplace, along the table many men and women sat or stood.

Dairine cleared her throat and when the long line of people had seen who it was they sprang up respectfully.

"It's fine I just wondered where a new maid who gave the Sun Lord a snack late last night is",Dairine explained formally. "I'm right here, is there a problem",asked a pretty chestnut haired woman.

Carmela and Nita snatched both of Dairine's arms to stop from lunging at the woman.

"Roshuan, forgive me Sun Lord has fallen ill from a love spell which you administered to him wrongly may I add",Kit said giving the woman a death glare.

All except that woman gasped in horror and fell to their various seats, and then sprang up again.

"I did no such thing",the woman snorted giving Dairine a scathing look.

"Yes you did, what's her name",Dairine asked a young man near her. "Pandora",the man replied.

"That's freaky",Carmela commented. "Hey Nelaid, Miril can you come in here",Dairine called smirking at Pandora.

The couple entered the room and instantly all of the staff bowed. "I'm sorry everyone I don't mean to disturb you but Roshuan is ill",Miril said apologetically.

"It's fine of course Lady Miril",said the same young man from earlier. "It's not but thank you Coan",Miril replied and smiled at the look of shock on his face that she knew his name.

Meanwhile Dairine snatched Pandora's hand and pulled her out of the group room and waved at the staff before disappearing out of site.

Nita and Kit followed with Carmela and Ronan and the group hurried up the stairs and into Roshuan's room.

The maid swooned when she saw Roshaun and Nita said when" Dairine raised her fist, "Dairi she's not worth it". "She's right",Kit and Carmela said, "Indeed",said the really silent Ronan.

The maid was tied to a chair facing away from Roshuan and Dairine began questioning her.

"Are you a wizard",Carmela asked.

"A wizard? No she's not, she's evil",Nita replied standing away from the rest.

"Could she be the Lone Power",Kit wondered half heartedly knowing the answer. "No she's just an evil bat",Ronan said and Dairine nodded.

"I love Roshuan I was just showing him how I did",Pandora said. Dairine swore loudly and stopped herself from going apocoleptic.

"Jealous, alien",Pandora asked snorting scathingly. Nita and Carmela stuffed two gags into her mouth as Dairine swore again. Kit and Ronan noticed Nelaid and Miril standing quietly in the doorway and then refocused on the four women.

"You are going to tell us who gave you that spell and then we are going to go whoever did and you are going to help us",Dairine said between grinding her teeth.

"No I'm not dim little alien",Pandora said muffled.

"Stop calling me that",Dairine growled.

"Dairine I wouldn't rise to the bait if I were you",Ronan said knowingly. Dairine looked over at the prone Roshuan and calmed immediately.

"You will help us or you will rot",Nita threatened.

Pandora said but it was not understandable. Kit pulled the gags out disgusted by her. Pandora snatched his hand and his eyes glazed over.

"Kit what's wrong with you",Carmela asked. "Nothing",he said robotically. Nita drew a bit nearer and noticed Pandora holding his wrist.

Furious she slapped Pandora's hand hard and it realeased Kit who backed away. "What was that",Nita hissed.

"Have I finally gotten a bit of emotion",Pandora asked. "You'll be getting a punch in the face if you don't answer Nita's question",Kit barked rubbing his wrist.

"Fine, that was me enchanting you so to speak". "What does that mean",Carmela and Ronana asked in unison. "I made him comatose but still awake basically".

"How",Dairine asked. "My beauty enhances my wizardly power peasant",Pandora replied. "Excuse me all I see is ugly",Nita growled.

"Quite petty you are",Pandora snorted and the gags were shoved back in.

"Anyway at least we know the base now, I guess she is a wizard I was wrong",Nita said. "I didn't think she was a wizard either",Kit said to no one in particular though he meant it for Nita but he was still embarrased about the earlier incident.

"She can fix Roshuan then",Miril said finally realizing herself and Nelaid to the room.

"I don't think so",Dairine said sadly. "I agree",Ronan said.

"But why",Miril asked upset very clearly. "She's just an 'Enchantress', all she has is the power to control people not the power to do any real wizardry",Nita said and again moved away from the group.

"So she did have help",Nelaid asked. "She must've but it could be anyone",Kit said. "I think I know what species it is",Carmela said.

"How",Miril, Dairine, and Nelaid all asked. "It's an alien that is it's a human, like Kit and Nita or Ronan, and Dairine",Kit's sister said knowingly.

"When'd you figure that out",Ronan asked. "She kept insulting Dairine by well she was and I noticed something, I'll demonstrate",Carmela said and carefully ungagged Pandora.

"Pandora have you ever or are you now working with a human, my species",Carmela asked looking Pandora directly in the eye.

"No",she said foot twitching non-stop.

"You're lying",Carmela said. "It's a lie tick isn't it",Ronan asked rhetorically. Carmela nodded and turned to Dairine, "Do you like Roshuan as more than a friend".

"What no what're, that's crazy",Dairine babbled foot tapping the floor.

"It's the same tick",Kit exclaimed. "Good job Carmela",Nita and Miril said excitedly.

"So we know what species the wizard is but that doesn't help to much",Dairine frowned. "We'll find them Dairi we will",Nelaid said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so ya know this is a complete change to the story, Nita and Kit aren't together stuff like that, so it's a canon, adding to the original story and changing completely. **

**Please read, **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Diane Duane therefore I own nuttin. **

The morning after this exciting sequence of events was busy and hectic.

The college the group went to was on break so they were free for three months. Nita hopped out of bed at precisely five A.M. and showered, dressed (In a Wellakhit casual outfit that Miril had given her) and started breakfast by six.

Dairine stumbled down the stairs at six thirty and collapsed at the table. "Morning Dairine, pancakes or bacon",Nita asked. "Brath",Dairine said into her elbow.

"Both got it",Nita said and set to work.

"Nita, Dairine I had a small breakthrough",Kit called from the hall where Harold Callahan had let him in.

Dairine leapt up, alert and rounded on him, "What breakthrough". "I was talking to Lord Nelaid and turns out Pandora was in contact with the Portland, Oregon area",Kit explained hurriedly.

Nita tossed a couple plates of food on the table and sat down with her own, "OK so we can narrow down the search by looking up all Portland wizards and their specialties".

"Yes probably, in theory",Dairine yawned setting on a plate. "Neets I was wondering if you would be home tonight",Nita's father asked.

"Probably not",Nita said.

Fifteen minutes later the trio barreled into the palace of the Sun Lord.

Kit hurried to Roshuan's room followed by his companions and nearly tripped when he heard what Nita and Dairine were talking about.

"I do not like Kit you dunce",Nita said quietly. "Then why did you admit to it",Dairine asked.

"We have more important things to do Dairine",Nita whispered. "Learn from me and Roshuan, Neets admit you flippin feelings",Dairine barked quietly.

Nita rolled her eyes and thanked god that Nelaid was waiting up ahead for them .

"Nelaid has Roshuan changed at all",Dairine asked at once. "Yes",Nelaid said jerkily.

Dairine shook from head to toe and bypassed Nelaid running into Roshuan's room where he was jerking madly yet still unconsious.

"ROSHUAN",Dairine yelped pushing aside countless people, when she got to the front she saw Miril clutching her son's hand and sobbing.

"Miril aside",Dairine ordered and knelt next to her partner, she closed her eyes and focused on their bond, she stepped into what felt like a wind tunnel and saw Roshuan sitting, more like curling terrified.

Dairine rushed to him and snatched his arm, at her touch he looked up into her beautiful blue-grey eyes and straigtened.

His physical form abruptly stopped thrashing and he relaxed.

Inside the bond Dairine hugged him tighter than ever and he felt a rush of courage and love. "Roshuan can you wake up",Dairine asked.

"No something's keeping me here, it's like a wall when I try to leave",Roshuan replied primly.

Dairine grinned and said, "OK, I have to go but stay here, I'll be back for you I swear it". The woman gave him a kiss on the cheek and another hug and after a quick smile disappeared.

"Dairine you saved his life",Miril sobbed and hugged her.

"Indeed you did",Nelaid spoke from the doorway, and the assembled crowd bowed and filed out.

"Dairine you could've been hurt",Nita scolded and checked her little sister for physical injuries. "I'm fine, jeez",Dairine complained and settled herself beside Roshuan.

"Dauhrijne",Roshuan mumbeld. Dairine snapped to attention and closed her eyes again.

She felt around but only felt a sleepy residue, Roshuan was just asleep.

Dairine's eyes snapped open again and smiled.

Nita felt a rush of relief and a rush of exhaustion. Her knees buckled and Kit caught her elbows as she collapsed from lack of sleep.

"Nita",Kit exclaimed as he laid her gently on a large armchair.

"Lack of sleep I could hear her screaming from my room last night, she was having nightmares",Dairine said. "You didn't help her",Kit asked. "Of course I did but it didn't help she told me to get out",Dairine rolled her eyes.

"Nelaid can I take her home",Kit asked. "Ha knew it",a familar Irish voice from the hallway.

Kit glared around and his angry eyes saw Ronan smirking with Carmela next to him.

"Shut up Ronan, what's wrong with Neets",Carmela asked while smacking Ronan upside the head. "Exhaustion",Kit replied.

"Take her K!t",Nelaid said with the peculiar pronunciation.

"Thank you sir",Kit replied thankfully and gently picked up Nita supporting her fully.

He wound up the transporting spell on her charm bracelet and they appeared at that same moment in the Callahan's backyard.

Kit half carried her up to her room and laid her ever so gently onto the bed and settled down next to her.

Dairine halfway across the galaxy had Spot looking up all wizards in the Portland area. "Spot help me here, age thirteen to twenty five",Dairine complained.

"_All due respect I have not the power to be psychic you idiot_",Spot transmitted.

"Oh shut up you idiot",Dairine snapped.

"Now, with that age rage, choose the specialty of love spell genre and the most powerful as well",Dairine instructed. "_On it, but be careful it might spark some red flags, just a suggestion_".

"Stop",Dairine said. _"Something wrong",_Spot asked. "Send message to Tom Swale or Carl Romeo, whoever will get it first",she told him.

_"Carl Romeo is monitoring his manual right now",_Spot told her.

"Great, type message, Hey Carl, I have to look up the genural population of wizards in Oregon, Wellahkit bussiness and I wanted to make sure I don't raise any red flags, Thanks Dairine",the woman said after a moment of thought.

"_Is that all you want to say to Carl Romeo, send or edit",_Spot asked. "That's it send."

_"Sent, he's recieved it and read it, reply coming now",_Spot told her and he promptly glowed blue and a message popped up.

"_Yeah Dairine that's fine I disabled red flags of that sort for two hours, that enough time"?_

_"Plenty thanks so much",_Dairine sent back.

"Close channel and do that search, to collect all the results, how long",Dairine asked seriously. _"An hour tops, then it'll take around forty five minutes to peruse",_Spot replied and quieted focusing the energy on the search.

Dairine set him on the bed and left him there, while she wandered off to see how Roshuan was doing.

She stepped into his room and saw several servants crowded around his bed, mopping his face, washing his face and hands, etc.

"Thank you, can I have some time alone with the Sun Lord",Dairine asked primly.

The servants nodded politely and left in a hurry.

Dairine laid on a plush cot next to Roshuan's bed and closed her eyes, this time however she didn't connect to his thoughts, instead she fell into a deep slumber.

Carmela and Ronan had scurried to the Rodriguez's household the second they could. "I feel so bad for Dairine",Carmela sighed. "Yeah where's your mom and pop",Ronan asked equally exhausted.

"Work",Carmela replied flopping down on the couch.

"I was thinking maybe we could do a scan on most powerful intergalatic cleared love spell specialist's in the US",Ronan said.

"OK, you do that and I will make us some coffee",Carmela yawned.

"_She's amazing_",said a small voice in his head. "Focus",Ronan muttered to himself.

He rewound the manual in his head and did a scan of the wizards in the states surrounding Oregon and of course Oregon itself.

"Carmela I got a hit",Ronan called excitedly. "What, who",Carmela asked tumbling into the room. "His or her name is Matt/Mattie Refrens",Ronan said.

"Matt/Mattie",Carmela asked.

"It says Matt etc so I don't know, anyway they've visited Wellahkit a lot and two days before Roshuan collapsed they visited with, Dangerous Material, Careful".

"Great can you get in touch with Kit",Carmela asked. "Yep let me send a message",Ronan agreed and hurriedly drafted a message with the needed material.

"Done",Ronan announced and took the mug of coffee from Carmela. "Dairine'll be ecstatic",Carmela sighed happily.

A loud knock resounded on the door and Carmela leaped up, answering it and finding a cute pigtailed girl. "Hi I'm Mattie, why've you been doing scans on me",Mattie asked.

"Sorry Mattie we need to talk to you",Carmela said leading her inside.

A loud bang and a yelp from the hall surprised Ronan and he rounded into the room, seeing Carmela right before she fell unconsious.

Behind her, a little girl stood there with a spell building behind her eyes, it expelled and righ before he to collapsed he saw the girl smirk and say, "Night night",right before slamming a hard compression spell on them both.


End file.
